Telephone numbers, throughout their lifetimes, are often transferred from one service provider to another, from one network endpoint to another, from one device to another, and so on. In order for a user (owner) to maintain control of his/her number, LNP, or local number portability, is a system that enables end users to keep their telephone numbers when switching from one communications service provider to another.
Although LNP facilitates the porting of telephone numbers between service providers, there are times when it may be useful to identify or determine certain information about a telephone number during its lifetime or history of use. Typically, such records exist, but attempting to identify service provider or other information associated with a telephone number at a certain point in time may be difficult or inefficient.
The drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. Similarly, some components and/or operations may be separated into different blocks or combined into a single block for the purposes of discussion of some of the embodiments of the present technology. Moreover, while the technology is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to limit the technology to the particular embodiments described. On the contrary, the technology is intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the technology as defined by the appended claims.